When Can We Have Some Alone Time?
by Wolf Princess 13
Summary: This is my first one piece story. It is a love story for Zolo and my OC for him. They try to have a peaceful time with each othert but people keep interfering.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is a Zolo love story with an oc. I tried to keep the characters how the would act. Sorry if any are OCC. I am adding Kaya and Vivi to Luffy's crew. Also Franky and his ship are in this. I only know about him from my One Piece game. This has nothing to do with the show or book. Other couples that may be mentioned later are Luffy & Nami, Vivi & Sanji, Kaya & Usopp. My girl is Luffy's sister. Her name is Wolf D. Jasmine. If you have any other questions please ask. And please comment. Other characters like Shanks and Trace are mentioned.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I looked out at the crew on Thousand Sunny, my brother's crew. I joined up with my brother's crew a while ago. My brother, Monkey D. Luffy, is going to be the next King of the Pirates and I wanted to be part of his magnificent crew. Why the hell did our parents name my brother Monkey D. Luffy and name my other brother Portgaz D. Trace, he is also know as Ace. (I looked it up it is true) And they named me Wolf D. Jasmine. Sad, I know.

"Jasmine!" Kaya yelled up to me.

"Yeah." I yelled back down as I climbed down the rope ladder from the crows nest.

"Zolo wanted to talk with you." Kaya said as I got down from the nest I was always in.

"Ok. Thanks. So how are things between you and Usopp?" I replied not really in a big hurry to see the swordsman.

"Good. I love his stories they are really funny. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him." Kaya replied as she started to get into a daydream of her secret love.

"I will help you find away to tell him after I talk with Zolo, ok." I said as I started to walk towards Zolo's room.

"Thanks Jasmine." She replied happily.

"No problem." I replied back.

I walk past the kitchen to see Sanji making yummy sweets for Vivi. I continued to walk and see Robin reading one of her many books, Chopper working on making more medicines, Franky fixing the damaged railing from last time Sanji and Zolo were about to kill each other, Nami looking at one of her maps, Luffy and Usopp talking about random things, and Trace sitting on the railing. What, Trace, Why is he here.

"Yo, Trace, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to my eldest brother.

"I came to check up on Luff. I didn't know you joined his crew. I have been wondering where the hell you have been for a long time, little sis." Trace said as he started at me.

"Yeah it has been a few years since we last seen each other. Well I have to go talk with someone, I will see ya around. Maybe you will join the crew one of these days." I said as I continued to walk towards the ex-pirate hunter's room.

I go below the deck into the area of the cabins and other various things Franky installed on this ship. I finally reached Zolo's room.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in." I hear through the door, from Zolo you sound like he was just sleeping.

'I swear he sleeps, eats, sleeps some more, fights/trains and sleep.' I thought to myself as I opened the door to his room.

"You requested me." I say as I walk over to his bed where he was located because he was just sleeping, again.

"Oh yeah. I did." Zolo replied as he sat up from his laying down position. Once Zolo sat up he got out of the bed. My checks were brushed over by a light shade of pink, since he only has on his boxers.

"Want me to come back in a minute or so." I suggest as I look away from him.

"Heheh, don't you like what you see." He chuckled because he noticed me blushing because of my paleness.

"At least put pants on." I say as I toss him his pants.

"Fine." He said as he put his green pants on.

After he had put his pants on he walked over to me and whispered "I know you liked it and I bet you would of loved it if you saw more." in my ear. My face turned an even darker. I turned my back to him so he couldn't see my face.

"Why did you want to see me, besides torture me." I say as I kept my back to him.

" I wanted to tell you something important and I didn't want anyone to interrupt me." Zolo said as he laid his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. My face became more redder, if possible, my heart started to beat faster.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask almost about to start stutter my words.

Zolo didn't reply me but instead he turned me around and kissed me. The kiss was filled love and lust. I kissed back after a few seconds of being shocked. Once I started to kiss back Zolo started to lick my lips for entrance. I granted him the entrance of my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, he won. After about another minute I broke away panting from the lack of air.

"Jasmine, I love you." Zolo said lovingly as he held onto me.

"I love you, too" I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sanji yelled as he open the door.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING." Zolo yelled at the chef for interfering.

"I thought you would be asleep, not about to rape the captain's sister." Sanji replied as he stared at the two.

"How dare you to accuse me to rape her. I thought you would be about to f Vivi in the kitchen." Zolo replied with hatred in his voice.

"You want to start a fight. You got one." Sanji replied with the same hatred towards Zolo.

"You're on, love-chef." Zolo said as he got the rest of his clothes on and grabbed his swords.

"Lets go cabbage-head." Sanji said as they went up to the deck.

"Wow, they forgot me. Well, I better get up there." I said to myself as I ran up after them.

The whole crew gathered around, but stayed a good distance away from the two. Everyone was chattering on what they got into an argument about this time.

"Why must they destroy my ship." Franky said with anime tears running down his face.

"It will be ok Franky. I will help you repair the ship." I said to him as the two had their staring contest.

"Thank you Jasmine." He said as he stopped the crying.

"Why are you guys fighting this time?" Asked Nami as she stood in between the two pirates that hated each other with a passion.

" It is none of your business." They both replied as they got into a ready stance.

"Fine have it your way, but destroy this ship to badly and we'll neuter you both." Nami threatened the two.

"Yes ma'am." They both replied fearing for their manhood's.

The two began their fight once Nami reached where we were.

They were moving so fast that we couldn't keep up, but we heard the sounds of Zolo's swords being blocked and sometimes hitting Sanji. Also, we heard the sound of bones being broken. Finally after about a hour of the two fighting, they both collapsed to the ground tired and maybe due to the fact they both lost some blood and had a few broken bones. Everyone left except for Vivi, Luffy, Franky, and Me. We stayed and watch the two fight.

"CHOPPER THEY ARE DOWN AND WOUNDED!!" Yelled Luffy as he walked over to his chef and swordsman.

"I guess they tied again." Vivi said as she also walked over too.

"Yup." I said as I walked over with them.

"Well they didn't destroy anything this time." Franky said as he walk with us.

Chopper came running out with his medical box and started to heal and bandage the two's wounds.

"They will live. Just make sure they are not moving around a lot for about a week." Chopper said as he packed up his stuff and headed back to his room which was located next to the infirmary, yes Franky built one just incases.

"Thanks Chopper. Now to get these two to their rooms." I said as I shook Zolo little to wake him up.

"No problem." Chopper replied as he left.

"Me and Franky will take Sanji to his room. Can you handle getting Zolo to his room alone?" Vivi replied as Franky and her put one of his arms around each of their necks to carry him.

"Yup, I will be fine." I say as I shook him a little harder to wake him up so I didn't have to drag him.

"Ugg. Let me sleep." Zolo said sleepily.

"You can sleep once in your room. None can you please stand up." I said as I put his arm around my neck.

"Ok." Zolo said to sleepy to protest and stood up.

We walked to his room with him leaning on me the whole way.

"There you go." I said as I helped Zolo lay down on his bed. As I pull his blanket up to cover him, Zolo pulls me down, so I am laying in the bed with him.

"Zolo, let me go." I say as I try to get out of his grasp but he is to strong for me to move.

"No. You are staying with me." Zolo said with his eyes shut and about to fall asleep.

Once the swordsman fell asleep, I was able to slip from his grasp and leave the room. I headed to above deck to see what everyone was up to.

"Hey little sis." Luffy said as he appeared behind me as I got to the deck.

"Hey Luff. Why are you happier than usual?" I replied as I turned towards him.

"We found some friendly pirates, at least towards us any way." Luffy said with his huge smile across his face.

"What pirate is friends with you besides Shanks and our bro?" I questioned my brother with a confused look.

"Well since Trace is here, it has to be Shanks, right?" Luffy replied with a huge smile.

"Sweet, Shanks is here." I reply as I ran after Luffy to Where Shanks is.

(Main platform of the ship)

"Shanks." I say as I gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again to." Shanks says as he hugged back. We both let go and I looked over to see Hawk-Eye Mihawk.

"Why are you here?" I asked very confused as why one of the War Lords is here.

"To see if Zolo's skills as a swordsman improved." Hawk-Eye stated as he looked around for Zolo.

"If you're looking for Zolo you won't find him. He is sleeping. Same with Sanji. Both will be out of commission for a few days because they fought each other until neither could stand." I replied to the greatest swordsman in the world.

"Well, I have nothing to do so I will wait here until he is better so I can fight him." Mihawk said with a smirk.

"Well, he will be out for another month I guess." I said as I thought of what would be the result of the battle.

"Jasmine how do you know Hawk-Eye?" Luffy asked because of how a friendly they were being to each other.

"I was part of his crew at one point. I was also was part of Shanks' Crew and White Breed's Crew at some point in time. I jumped from crew to crew trying to find the right one." I said to my brother.

"That makes since." Luffy replied to me as he didn't think to much of it.

After a few hours everyone was in the kitchen except Zolo and Sanji because they were both to injured to get up still.

"I will go take Sanji some dinner." Vivi said as she stood up and pick up a bowl of soup for him.

"Ok don't do anything with him he is still injured." I replied as her faced turned all red.

"Oh nock it off. Shouldn't you take Zolo something, too?" Vivi replied back as she walked out of the kitchen to Sanji's room.

"I guess I will be back in a bit." I said as I walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of soap in my hands for Zolo.

I reached Zolo's room and opened the door. Once I got inside I saw Zolo had gotten up at one point because his pants and shirt were on the floor with his shoes and swords.

"Zolo. Are you awake? I brought you some dinner." I said as I walked over to his bed.

I set the soup down on the bed side table so I could try to awake the swordsman. I start to shake his shoulder gently. After about a minute, Zolo rolls over and pulls me down on the bed.

"Zolo. Let go." I say as I struggle free with no luck.

"No. You'll leave like last time." Zolo murmured out because he was half sleep.

"I won't leave this time. I brought you some food. So if you wake up you can eat it still warm." I replied as I turned in his arms facing him.

"Fine. But if you leave again I will track you down." Zolo replied as he let me go and sat up.

"Zolo did you get hit hard in the face or something because you are getting very protective of me?" I asked him as I got the soup and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why wouldn't I be protective of my girl?" Zolo questioned back as he took the bowl and started to eat the soup.

I stayed quite thinking of what Zolo had just said.

"When did I become yours?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When you return my feelings." Zolo said as he set the empty bowl on the bedside table and looked at me seriously.

"You better stay loyal to me and only me. And I promise from this day on that I am yours and only yours and I shall stay faithful to you." I said with a serious look on my face too.

"I could never love anyone but you." Zolo said as he started to kiss me on the lips.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" Zolo said as the two spilted apart from their make out session.

"It's Kaya. May I come in?" Kaya replied shyly.

"Yes." Zolo replied after he got his pants on and laid back down while I sat in his arm chair cleaning his swords.

"I'm looking for Jas.. Oh there you are. You said you were going to help me with something. Remember?" Kaya said as she walked into the room and spotted me in the corner.

"Ok. I will met you in your room. I need to take the dishes back to the kitchen, ok." I replied as I stood up.

"Ok. Bye Zolo." Kaya said as she left the room and went to her own room.

"Bye." Zolo replied as she left.

"Well, I will see you in the morning, ok?" I said as I walked over to Zolo and kissed him on the lips and then picked up the bowl and head for the door.

"Ok, but you better come back in the morning." Zolo replied as I left.

"I will." I said as I close the door.

I walked to the kitchen and set the dish in the sink. Then I walked into Kaya's room.

"Hey Kaya. So how can I help between you and Usopp?" I said as I sat down on her chair, while she sat on her bed.

I will try to continue as soon as I can. Also I didn't type all this at once. I finnalyy am putting up. I hope you like. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry but I will be taking this story down, it is horrible and, talk about Mary Sue. I am so sorry this is horrible. I will hopefully rewrite this in a version where it is not Mary Sue-ish, no guarantees it is hard for me to not end up that way, I try. But I don't know what I was on when I wrote this. Just wow, this is really horrible.

I will remove this when I find time to either replace it with a different Zoro/oc story or a different version of it, maybe same plot but different situations.


End file.
